


There was a Knock at the Door

by mayonly135



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Comedian Richie Tozier, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie and Richie are married, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short One Shot, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayonly135/pseuds/mayonly135
Summary: When Richie goes out of town on tour, Eddie is left alone. Maybe watching a scary movie was not the best idea.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	There was a Knock at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I have written in a long time. If you see any mistakes let me know in the comments.

Eddie didn’t enjoy being home alone at night, but the increase in Richie’s tour dates caused it to happen a lot. Normally he would curl up on the couch and watch some stupid rom-com or drama before inevitably falling asleep on the couch, but Halloween was coming up and he decided to do something different. As he stood alone in his kitchen looking at the window and the dark world outside, he truly regretted his decision to watch that documentary on Jeffery Dahmer. 

He jumped when his cell phone rang, panicked for a moment before he looked down and saw Trachmouth light up the screen. 

“Hey Spaghetti,” Richie said through a yawn, obviously tired right after getting done with one of his shows, “what’re you up to?”

“Nothing, just standing in the kitchen, about to head to bed,” Eddie said.

“Oooh sounds sexy.” Richie joked, “Whatcha wearing?”

“My flannel pajamas,” Eddie deadpanned. 

“Mmm, tell me more Spaghetti.” He heard movement on the other side and assumed Richie was laying back in bed. 

“Stop it.” Eddie lets out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. He hoped Richie could hear it through the phone. He walked over into the living room and sat down on the couch. “How was your show tonight.”

“I totally killed it. They couldn’t get enough of the-”

There was a knock at the door. 

“Holy shit,” Eddie gasped, “What the fuck.”

“What?” Eddie would have normally thought that Richie’s honest concern for him was cute, and have called him out on it, but at that moment he was far too concerned for himself. 

“Someone just knocked at the door.” He said as he knelt behind the couch, hoping to hide from the window next to the door. 

“Oh my god dude, I thought that- I don’t even know what I thought but I thought something bad.” Richie paused to wait for something to happen on the other side of the line. “Well, are you gonna go answer it?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? It's 8 at night, it's probably some serial killer or some shit!” Eddie whisper yelled into the phone.

Richie let out an exasperated breath. “It's probably a neighbor.” 

“All the neighbors have my phone number dipshit, they would have just called.” 

“You mean the number to the phone you are talking to me on?” Richie mocked.

“I would have heard the call waiting tone. Do you not know how phones work?” 

The doorbell rings again.

“Just answer the door.” Richie protested.

"No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“NO!”

“What did you watch tonight,” Richie asked, cutting off the argument.

“N-nothing!” Eddie doesn’t sound convincing.

The silence coming from the other end of the line was palpable. 

“Okay fine, so I may have possibly watched a slightly creepy documentary about serial killers,” Eddie said.

“Edwardo Speggwardo Kasperack,” Richie's tone said annoyed, but the chuckle he let out gave him away. “You’re gonna be up all night.”

“No, I’ll be totally fine.”

“Says the man that is probably hiding behind the couch right now, too scared to open the door.” Richie pointed out.

“I’m not hiding behind the couch,” Eddie said as he looked out from his place behind the couch.

“Sure your not babe.” 

Richie yawned on the other end of the line, and guilt clenched in Eddie's chest. He knew that Richie was probably going almost non stop on his tour, taking any minute he could to sleep. He felt silly drawing this out so long when he should be letting Richie get some much-needed rest. Eddie took a deep breath and stood up.

“Okay fine, I'm gonna go open it, but you have to stay on the line with me,” Eddie said, starting to make his way over.

“Aye aye Cap’n”, Richie said and Eddie could practically see the salute he must have done on the other side of the line.  
Eddie approached the door, his breathing speeding up slightly with every step. He hadn’t needed his inhaler in a while, but he sure wished he had it in his hand rather than have it hidden away in his dresser drawer. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

“If I die it’s on you.” He said quietly.

“I’m sure I would be haunted for the rest of my life Eds,” Richie said

Eddie turned the knob and let the door swing open. Eddie was met with a box on the porch and a sticky note fluttering to the ground where it must have fallen from the door. Eddie bent down to pick it up and read it. 

“Was it a big scary monster?” Richie asked.

“No,” Eddie said grabbing the box and closing the door, “it was Sharron down the street. Apparently, one of our packages was left at her house and she was bringing it by.” Eddies' face was heating up with a blush. Of course, Sharron was the only neighbor around them that didn’t have his phone number.

“See, nothing to worry about.” Richie yawned again.

“You should go to bed. I’m sorry kept you up with my stupid antics.” Eddie rubbed his face, frustrated at himself.

“Ed’s I will always stay up for you,” he said softly, making Eddie's heartbeat a little faster, “but I do have to be up early in the morning so I’m going to sleep now.”

“Okay,” Eddie said, “Get some rest you insomniac.”

“Alright,” Richie said through a chuckle, “Good night, I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Eddie said and hung up.

Eddie got ready for bed and walked into their bedroom, sliding into his side of the bed. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit lonely every time he had to sleep in their bed alone.

He left the lights on that night.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a true story that happened to the hosts of the podcast Scared to Death. If you haven't listened to it and you like horror mixed with a bit of comedy I greatly recommend it.


End file.
